This invention relates to a sunshield, which may or may not be foldable, and the method of manufacturing the sunshield in which spring loops may be twisted to form a small configuration. Such sunshield is particularly useful in vehicles although it may also be used in homes, offices and other circumstances to reduce the amount of sun coming through windows.
The prior art discloses a folding automobile sunshield having two or more loops. The methods of manufacture, in the past, have included laying two spring steel loops, a spaced distance apart, on a single layer of sunshield material and attaching the spring steel loops to the material by rolling the edge of the material over the spring steel loops or otherwise attaching a tube to the material and enclosing the spring steel loops within such tube. The intermediate material occupying the distance between the two spring steel loops serves as a hinge between the two spring steel loops so that they may be folded one on top of the other. Then the two loops, and the entire sunshield, are twisted into a final, multiple loop, compact configuration substantially smaller than either loop of the sunshield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,784 entitled AUTOMOBILE SUNSHIELD illustrates such a method. Other prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,106 entitled SUNSHIELD AND METHOD OF MANUFACTURE OF SUNSHIELD.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a sunshield that is custom fit to a window and is easily removably attached to a window. Further, more than one sunshield can be easily removably attached to the window to reduce sun glare.